Ed Thompson
Edward "Evil" Thompson was a friend of Charley Brewster. He later got caught up in a conflict with Jerry Dandridge, and was turned into a vampire. History In the original film, Evil Ed is played by Stephen Geoffreys. He was given the name Evil because of his weirdness and morbid sense of humor. He hates the nickname, but he hates Charley's girlfriend Amy even more for coming between their friendship. When murders start happening in their town of Rancho Corvalis, Evil Ed is delighted, but he refuses to believe Charley's claims that his neighbor, Jerry, is a vampire. He eventually teams up with Amy to prove to Charley that Jerry is not a vampire. During this process, Peter Vincent discovers that Charley's inclinations were true all along, and they all become targets. Evil Ed is turned into a vampire by Jerry and must obey his master's every command. His first orders are to kill Peter. After he tricks Peter into letting him into his room, he shows Peter his bite marks revealing that he is now a vampire. Evil Ed then tells Peter how he was a fan of his until he found out Peter was a big fake. He then tries to suck Peter's blood, but Peter brands Evil with a cross on his forehead. Evil is forced to retreat by jumping out a window and later rides in the back of Jerry's car, laughing at Charley as they drive off with a kidnapped Amy. He is then sent to kill Charley's mother Judy, but she was working. When Peter goes to Charely's house to call the police, the phone line is dead. He goes to check on Judy, but when he goes into her bed room, thinking she's asleep, it turns out to be Evil Ed, wearing a red wig. Evil tells Peter that is she working nights he then scares Peter out of the room and when Evil Ed comes out of the room he has transformed into a wolf and attacks Peter but at the last second Peter grabs a piece of broken wood and stabs Evil in the heart. Peter then watches as Ed transforms back to his human self. Ed tries to take the wood out of his heart but he was in too much pain. He sticks his hand out to Peter to help him, but Peter refuses to help Ed and cries as Ed then dies, the cross scar on his forehead also disappearing, indicating he is dead. Later, after helping Peter save Amy from Jerry, Charley and Amy are in Charley's room. As Charley turns around from the TV, he briefly spots a pair of red glowing eyes staring at him from Jerry's House. However, when he looks again, he sees nothing. After he hops back into bed with Amy, those red eyes appear again and the voice of Evil says, "Oooooh, you're so cool Brewster!" and laughs. Three years later in Fright Night Part 2, when Charley is in college, his therapist mentions Evil in passing, saying that Peter Vincent killed the boy in self-defense, and Charley, by that point in total denial of the existence of vampires, agrees with him. Within the movie canon, it is unknown if Ed is still a vampire or truly dead. This incarnation of Evil Ed would later show up as a regular in the NOW Comics "Fright Night" comic book series as a mild antagonist. Quotes *"Oh, you're so COOL, Brewster!" *"That's the point of a pop quiz, Brewster... to surprise you." *"He got me, Charley! He bit me! You know what you're gonna have to do now, don't you? Kill me. Kill me, Charley... before I turn into a vampire, and... GIVE YOU A HICKEY!" *"And to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?" *Oh, fuck you, Brewster. *"Oh, yeah. When? When I'm bit by a vampire? There are no such things as vampires, fruitcake!" *"Hurry, there's a vampire out there, let me in!" *"I used to admire you, you know that? But of course, that was before i found out what a fake you were! Peter Vincent, the great vampire killer!" *"The Master will kill you for this, but not fast! Slowly, oh so slowly!" *”Mmm Mmmm! His dinner’s in the oven!” Photos edcover.png|Evil Ed on the cover Evil Ed Thompson & Charlie Brewster.jpg|Evil Ed Thompson & Charlie Brewster Ed & Charlie watching Amy.jpg|Evil Ed & Charlie watching Amy Leave Ed's Small Cross.jpg|Evil Ed's Small Cross Ed & Amy Meet Peter.jpg|Evil Ed & Amy Meet Peter Vincent Ed & Amy Meet Jerry.jpg|Evil Ed, Charlie, and Amy in Jerry's House Ed & Amy Watching Jerry.jpg|Evil Ed & Amy Ed See's Jerry.jpg|Evil Ed see's Jerry following him Ed in Garbage.jpg|Evil Ed in Garbage Ed Worried.jpg|Evil Ed see's Jerry Ed Scared.jpg|Evil Ed Scared Ed looking for Jerry.jpg|Evil Ed checking if Jerry is still Following him weeping Ed.png|Weeping Ed Evil Ed about to become a Vampire.jpg|Evil Ed About to be turned into a Vampire Evil asking Peter to let him in.jpg|Evil Ed at Peter's Door Evil smiles.jpg|Evil Ed looking bloodthirsty Evil show's the bit marks on his Neck.jpg|Evil Ed Show's off his Bit Marks Evil's Crazy Smile.jpg|Evil Ed's Fangs Evil points at a scared Peter.jpg|Evil Ed Laughing at Peter Evil get's Closer to Peter.jpg|Evil Ed Talks to a Scared Peter Evil tries to bit Peter.jpg|Evil Ed tries to Bit Peter Evil get's Crossed.jpg|Evil Ed Gets Crossed Evil get's a Cross mark on his Forehead.jpg|Evil Ed Get's a Cross Mark on his Forehead vampire Ed.png|Evil Ed In Pain Evil Laughs at Charlie.jpg|Evil Ed Laughing at Charlie Evil in Jerry's car.jpg|Evil Ed in Jerry's Car Evil Smiles at a Shocked Peter.jpg|Evil Ed wearing a Red Wig Evil's Creepy Smile.jpg|Evil Ed looking at Peter Evil looks at a scared Peter.jpg|Evil Ed Confront's Peter Evil's Vampire Face.jpg|Evil Ed's Vampire Face Evil Ed Attacks.jpg|Evil Ed Attacks Fright Night 08 The Revenge of Evil Ed Page.jpg|Comic Book Version Fright Night Comics - Evil Ed Gay Bar Newspaper Headline.jpg|Evil Ed humiliates Peter & Charley Fright Night Comics Evil Ed Sings.jpg Fright Night Comics Dana Roberts Evil Ed and Donna.jpg Fright Night Comics Donna and Evil Ed.jpg Fright Night Comics Evil Ed Attacks Barney the Janitor 1.jpg Fright Night Comics Evil Ed Attacks Barney the Janitor 2.jpg Fright Night the Comic Series Art Neil Vokes 11 P17.JPG Fright Night Comics Reign of Terror - Jerry Dandrige Evil Ed Thompson.jpg|Evil Ed battle Jerry Dandrige Category:Vampires Category:Comic Characters Category:Evil Ed Category:Desceased Category:Deads Category:Deceased